


Get a Room

by arxivewriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Tension, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxivewriter/pseuds/arxivewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a fill on livejournal kinkmeme: somebody (Sherlock) is masturbating and somebody else (John) walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room

John was used to Sherlock puttering about at all hours of the night, so him waking up to muffled Sherlock-noises early Thursday morning was nothing unusual. What was unusual, he realized as he stretched and had to pause, was the quality and type of sherlock noises. It seemed that Sherlock was having some… Sherlock time.   
John would never have guessed that he enjoyed that sort of thing, but he’d been wrong about Sherlock before. So he smirked to himself, an expression that was wiped off of his face when a moan reverberated through the flat. He winced and shuffled into the kitchen instead, deciding tea and some time in front of a newspaper, per a usual morning, would be good for him.   
He only lasted about four minutes, having just finished his tea, before another groan and a sharp gasp worm their way into his ears. Fuck. This would not work.   
John knew he shouldn’t, he knew, but just for a couple seconds he let himself imagine what was going on in Sherlock’s room. Imagine Sherlock enjoying himself thoroughly, running his hands over himself, up and down his smooth chest, between his strong thighs (from running of course) and to his erect cock. The imagery alone got John Jr perking up and it was too damn early for this, John cursed quietly. But still, now he was imagining it and he really should not have allowed himself those couple of seconds because the image was burned into his head. It seemed like an excellent time for a shower; get those occasional Sherlock-centric thoughts out of his head per the usual route.   
Which would be best if he could use Sherlock’s housecoat…   
John’s mind began to twist and churn out a plan before he had time to reject it and in less than a minute (timed by panting and gasps) he knew what he had to do.   
He walked up to Sherlock’s door casually, knowing a pause or an attempt to be quiet would just make him look more guilty, and flung the door open with all the confidence and bumbling sleepiness he could muster. His eyes held their sharpness though and he made an effort to see everything he could before Sherlock came out of his stupor (no pun intended) and realized he was there. That wasn’t quite how it worked out though.   
As John made his arrival clear, Sherlock let out a great moan, punctuated with “—ohn!” And threw his head back, making it perfectly clear what stage he was at while hiding John from his view.   
John could see everything though, from the come marking up Sherlock’s body before his eyes to the rumpled jumper clutched against Sherlock’s cheek. It only took a moment to figure out the rest. What to do with that information, though, he took a couple more seconds to decide.   
John JR. Clearly wanted to make his appearance known, probably by John stalking up to the bedside and taking sherlock however he pleased… But John let his mind wander a bit and smiled at a much more entertaining route.   
He cleared his throat loudly instead, making himself look as uncomfortable as possible. He couldn’t will away his erection, but he wouldn’t be holding onto this ruse for long anyways.   
“Sh-sherlock,” The break in his voice was very real, but helped the act along. “Are you, is that my jumper?”   
Sherlock’s head snapped up and he looked legitimately speechless for the first time in weeks. John bit back the urge to grin and instead frowned, looking pointedly at Sherlock’s naked form and his own dirty jumper.  
“John…” Sherlock’s face twisted into something between shame and delight and John couldn’t help it any longer. He strode up to the bed and pulled the jumper away, tossing it across the room.   
“Why did you have my jumper, Sherlock?” He leaned into Sherlock’s personal space and Sherlock looked like he might pull away any second, but wouldn’t let himself.   
“I was just… conducting…”   
John didn’t let him finish his sentence because bollocks if that was an experiment, there was no way Sherlock could relate that to their current case. Instead he covered Sherlock’s lips with his own and staked a claim on him, moving from chaste and sweet to passionate and bruising probably too quickly. Sherlock didn’t complain though; complied immediately to John’s unspoken commands and requests. He wrapped his arms around John’s waist and pulled him back onto the bed as well, tugging insistently at John’s clothing and John couldn’t agree more, he definitely needed to lose some of this irritating fabric, but…   
John pulled away. “Do you know what you’re doing?” It came out more as a gasp than anything else, but John couldn’t find it in himself to care.   
Sherlock looked up at John, straddled across his lap and breathing irregularly, pupils blown wild, and smirked.   
“I’ve known since you opened your bedroom door. Now take your clothes off.” 

~~~~

Sherlock looked up at the familiar ceiling of his bedroom and smiled, feeling content for a number of reasons. Were he not feeling so well-fucked and drowsy, he would have gotten up and begun taking notes at once. Instead he took a deep breath and, right before drifting off, dived his mind palace to make a note: 

Test successful. Target acquired through masturbation within hearing range. Supplies used: One jumper, One well-timed morning erection, and one desirable, wonderful man.


End file.
